Just the way it is
by ellethwen of lothlorien
Summary: Harry potter is nearing the end of his forth year, and we all know what that means. All year he has been plagued by dreams of the Dark lord and his assistance but also of a girl a girl his age, one with fire red hair and steel gray eyes, who burns at the center of time and feels the turn of space, a child as dark as the night and as bright as the suns storms. What does she mean?
1. Chapter 1

**so this is what I have been doing** **lately some of it but the next part might not be up for a while so oh well I have a few bumps to smooth out**

-**ALLONS-Y **

Harry potter is nearing the end of his forth year, and we all know what that means. All year he has been plagued by dreams of the Dark lord and his assistance but also of a girl a girl his age, one with fire red hair and steel gray eyes, who burns at the center of time and feels the turn of space, a child as dark as the night and as bright as the suns storms. What does she mean and how does she tie into his fate?

…o0o…

"it could be done without the Children, my lord the boy is to well-guarded and the girl could be anywhere." Wormtail said harry jolted wake, breathing heavily. This was different a girl Harry knew that Voldemort wanted him for something but the girl she was new. A girl maybe the same one in his dreams in his mind sometimes he would see her just out of the corner of his eye. Sometimes she was week crying in the dark alone and scared filthy and pale and beaten. Then he would see her standing in the light strong and fierce, like the night and the sun at the same time she stood and stared down armies with a man by her side a man I never heard his name, but I heard hers for a hole year I saw her struggle in a small dark room, a man was there oh so often asking her the same question and she answered no every time.

Harry sat up and looked around; it had to be minutes ago that he fell sleep. Tomorrow is the day of the third challenge he had not slept all night the sun was just rising as he got up.

…o0o…

Harry ran to the cup with Cedrick right next to him, out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl she stood still tears streaming silently down her face her hands where behind her back and she stood defiantly staring at something she was seeing. As he watched she disappeared into the mist he kept going not breaking stride

"on the count of three, one, two, three" Cedrick shouted and they grabbed the cup he felt a sudden sensation and then he was in a graveyard the graveyard from his dreams and propped up on a headstone was the girl from his dreams

"Cedrick we need to get back to the cup now!" he said walking towards the girl she started to stir she opened her eyes

**please review to tell me If I should go on or not**

**-Ellethwen**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes the familiar sense of not knowing where I was or the last few days, I looked around in front of me was a boy about my age then one who had been in my head all year including the year that never was. I got up I don't know how I got hear but one things for creaton I did not go easily

"Hello Harry Potter nice to meet you in person." I said my voice distant my felt around my pockets for my Sonic I pulled it out I knew what was going to happen because that is my curse the curse of the Time Lords always knowing what will happen and never able to stop it.

"hello Jane, we should leave-" he cut of midsentence crying out in pain,

"Harry are you ok" Cedrick I looked over at the other boy I don't know his name but I know his fate.

"get back to the cup" harry hissed to late, I look over at the other side at the hall where Wormtail comes carrying a blanket with something in it I am not sure on the details but I am on the outcome

"Kill the spare" hissed a voice from the blanket it made my skin crawl and seconds later

"Avada kedabra" Wormtail said pointing his wand at the boy next to me

"No" harry cried but it was too late the spell hit him and he left the world of the living. I saw harry get pulled and tied to the tombstone of Voldemort's father then he came for me and again I ran, dogging the spells until one hit me in the back of the knee sending my spinning out of control into a tombstone. I was pulled back next to Harry my head hurt but I could feel it healing it's self

"are you alright?" he whispered

"give it a moment" I said through clenched teeth I watched the scene in front of me play out Wormtail came over to a cauldron, it lit and the ceremony started

"Bone of the father, unwillingly given" he said as a bone lifted out of the ground in front of harry. It fell into the water

"Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed" he said cutting of his hand a putting it in the cauldron, I flinched that is not something to do lightly

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken" Wormtail came over to Harry slicing his arm open Harry cried out. His blood was added to the mixture, then the creature was dropped in and we watched in horror as Lord Voldemort rose from the pot robed in black a very strong contrast to his white skin.

"Your arm Wormtail," he said

"Oh thank you master you are so kind" he said holding out his stump

"no the other one" The Dark lord said coldly as Wormtail extended his other arm Voldemort took it and pressed his wand down on to it, the mark grew black and started to move I could not see its entire shape but I can guess what it looks like. Figures appered out of the dark forming a circle around Voldemort, each was masked and hooded

"my friends 13 years it's been but hear you stand before me like it was only yesterday, I confess myself disappointed" he said spiting the last word the people in the circle flinched "not one of you came to find me" he walked around the circle pulling of masks and shouting their names finally he came to the last one "not even you Lucius"

"my lord I asure you if there had been any signs-"

"there where sings"

"I returned" Wormtail said

"yes out of fear not loyalty, afraid of what your old friends might do to you. But you have been helpful these last few months and you found where the girl was being kept" he said turning to me I stared defiantly at him from where I was tied on the stone

"my lord why is there a muggle in our present this evening?" Lucius sneered

"because I liberated her from her prison, and she is one of the most powerful seers, powerful for even her kind." He said looking at me my head shot up how did he know? He looked into my eyes and smirked, before turning away.

"but she is a muggle" someone said that was that, this stops right now

"no I am not and stop treating me like I am inferior, because Mr. hear knows it I am better than all of you" I said acting high and mighty but I just feel drained, Voldemort moved over to harry

_"Very good little Jane finally taking charge of poor humans, I made a deal with these people when I am in charge I will leave them alone and in exchange they can have you." _Said a voice in my head The Master but he was dead! I tried to push the presents out but it only got stronger, it was painful as the Master pushed through all of my defenses bringing up the memories of the last few days not in order, I saw The Doctor tied to a chair in full restraints watching as someone dragged me away screaming, the Dark room, being tied to a chair like the doctor even my for head pulled back forced to look straight into the masters eyes. I struggled agents the memories but it was like swimming upstream never able to find a grip and when I did losing it seconds later. A sound like thunder brought me back I looked around harry and Voldemort are in the middle of the circle of the People. There wands where connected by some light encircling them in a ball of light.

I struggled agents the ropes I made my way to my Sonic and Sonic-ed my ropes of had anyone been watching me it would have been impressive. I ran over to the body of the lifeless boy he had to be 17 or so, so young too young to die. All the death I have seen and it still hurts me, but then again what type of monster would I been if I didn't even flinch at such devastation. I looked up from the lifeless boy to see harry running towards us, he flung himself down next to me I grabbed onto his arm as the cup flew towards us I looked away from it all as we disappeared, the last thing I saw was a furious Voldemort running towards us I laugh and spat at him.

We landed and I picked forward my head hit the ground with a sickening crack


	3. Chapter 3

**People I need a Beta if anyone is interested please contact me (PM) thanks**

**-Ellethwen**

We landed and I picked forward my head hit the ground with a sickening crack and I must have passed out because when I came two I was I a hospital bed, I looked around quickly taking in all I could as fast a I could, in a bed on the other side of the room from me harry lay surrounded by people most of which had bright red hair. Next to me sat an old man with a long with beard in dark robes

"hello Jane I trust you are feeling better? I am professor Dumbledore" he said I nodded

"how long have I been out?"

"only a few hours, I am surprised you are already up-'

"I'm special that way, besides physical wounds are nothing compared to the mental ones I have-" dam it did I really just say that

"I know since you have been out you have been projecting images of your memories into anyone who would listen, sorry to say one of our professors had to force his way into your mind to stop you. I will let you talk to him later but now you need rest drink this it will help you sleep" Dumbledore said handing me a glass I took a gulp I felt it working right away my last conscious thought was on the Doctor and the look on his face last I saw him. I miss him and I will find my way back to him, I promised him that, well really he promised to find me.

…o0o…

Snape walked around the bed of the child,

"what is bothering you Severus?" Dumbledore asked

"I had to look into her mind and I saw things in there, monster and demons. She is not human another spices called the Time Lords and she is one of the last. There is so much sadness and anger in her…" he trailed of looking down at the girl.

A loud sound like a crack ripped the air and a man landed in front of them looking around to get his berings.

"who the hell are you?" Snape said

"Captain Jack Harkness and I am looking for my ward smallish girl, red hair big temper…" Jack looked a the bed

"Sir"

"Oh Jane what have you done now" he said kneeling down by her and taking her hand

"you know her?" Dumbledore asked from the other side of the bed

"practicly raised her the last few years, would have for more time had she not been locked up in a bloody asylum and it been a fixed point in time…" he trailed of "hear when she wakes up give her this" he said taking off a slightly bulky leather bracelet.

review


	4. Chapter 4

**I am still looking for a Beta reader please PM me if you are interested**

…o0o…

Harry was out of bed in a few days, but he spent most of his time next to the girl it had been almost five days since he had left the hospital but she had not woken up. Sometimes she would mumble but I was always the same word Doctor, always Doctor Madam Pomfrey would come when she called but I was obvious she was talking about someone else.

She woke up on the six day, she looked tired and underfeed from the last time it took some time for her to remember what had happened, when she did she asked to be alone

"please I just need to clear my head." She said to Madam Pomfrey

"fine but take someone with you, Harry come dear, go with Miss Jane"

"sure" he said they made there way to the entrance

…o0o…

We walked along the lake, I could not take my eyes of the castle it is really amazing tall and welcoming from the angle with it's windows lit.

"you really live hear all year?" I said

"yes amazing isn't it"

"yah-" A twig snapped behind me I spun around holding my sonic like a weapon. Standing there where three boys the one in front had with blond hair and my first impression was weasel. The other two where fat and daft looking, Harry tensed he did not like these people

"Malfoy"

"Potter, who is your little friend"

"that is not your business Malfoy" he said pulling me along behind him I heard the three of them laugh as we walked away, something snapped I turned around and faster than anyone could react my fist was connecting with Malfoy's face. I stepped away walking back towards harry he looked shocked but pleased I smiled innocently and we walked away.

…o0o…

"What are you going to do?" harry asked me, tomorrow school ended and they all went back to their respected homes

"I don't know find some where to settle down lie low for a while until he finds me then well you know" I said

"Well come home with us you could stay near my house and that way we will both be there if anyone comes." He said I knew it is the smart thing to do

"Sure I mean how hard it will be…" I stared of into space

"Jane?"

"So much has happened, so much will, so much is. You can't know the responsibility I have to fulfill every day and I haven't told anyone this but, I left the Doctor."

"What but Jane isn't he the only one like you?" harry asked concerned

"well yah but the thing is harry I meet him when I was little and I loved everything about him, I waited so long for him and when he came and took me away then learning who I really am and what I have to do. Harry I can't even remember my first 100 years someone took them and I want them back they are not in my mind they are gone, If someone can do that to me just for who I am then maybe well I just needed space to rethink everything especially after the year that never was… I just couldn't take it anymore and harry to be honest it scares me what some people will do. The things the choices I made I can't take it I have ended lives and worlds, just for nothing really but it had to be done." I said, I looked out over the lake "last I was with the Doctor was after I was tortured for a year and by someone like me. The Doctor may not have had I better than I but I just can't and so I told him I needed space and left I feel like I hurt him but in reality it is all I could do"

"I am sorry Jane I didn't know,_" he started

"of course you didn't but it's ok, I mean you're the only one who knows me like you do" I said rubbing his arm

"Jane when you say you've taken lives?"

"I have killed as directly as a knife and my actions no matter how indirect have led to countless deaths." I took a deep breath my voice shook as I when on "it is nothing compared to what happened in the year that never was, all the death one tenth of the population… and I just watched I could do nothing I was so helpless Harry, I sat in a dark hole for a year while so many people died then. How can I just go on I got up and walked away like I was fine." I was sobbing "can I have a minute?" I asked, he walked away towards the castle.

I sat down next to a tree and looked over the lake, the lake so beautiful and young yet so old. Constantly changing but yet never losing or straying from its purpose

"are vou ok?" someone asked form behind me I turned around the was a boy behind me probably from a different school but I don't care

"yah just a lot going on so much responsibilities people places to watch over and I just can't take it right now" I said I don't know how it started but after a while I found myself talking to this boy I didn't ask for his name and he didn't for mine. For once I talked about normal stuff not how to fix the engine of a 1000 year old machine, or how to reverse the polarity of the neutrons, or even where I wanted to travel only normal stuff like the day or which sports team I liked finally I told him my story but in story form at the end he was astounded

"vou came up with that?"

"kind of what would you say if I told you the girl was someone I know or knew."

"I don't know for I child even 100 years old to go through with that how"

"very difficult to do and what If I told you that girl was me?"

"I don't know you look human vou act human but you're not"

"I know –"I look away tears rushing down my face I smiled. I head a faint rustling in the woods behind me I picked out a stick and through it behind me it landed In front of the blond and his friends from earlier they jump back

"what?"

"nothing just leave me alone" I stood up with my new friend

"how did you? how old are you?"

"no real idea somewhere around 120 years give or take a few" I say pushing past them leaving them in shocked silence "feel free to ask your dad about me I hear he and his master are quite interested in my race" I say as I walk away

"I need to go-"

"sure of course" I said and kept walking. I reach the school and enter the first person I see is surprisingly who I want

"professor I was wandering if maybe I could explore your world or at least your curriculum for a while?" I ask he seems to have gotten to that before I did

"of course, but I do have something I want you to do for me over the summer" he says motioning me to his office I follow the walk is long but I need it to collect myself I finally wipe all traces of sadness from my face weather or not from my eyes I can't control

"yes professor?"

"you know more or less what happened in the grave yard correct?"

"Yep" I said trying to sound cheerful

"Over the summer, Harry needs someone to-"

"Yes oh this will be fun" I said

"Well then, but we mustn't tell him anything care to get a head start he said I shook my head

"I was rather looking forward to the train ride back."

"over course" he said eyes twinkling I smiled "oh and a man droped this of in my office earlier he came by your bead a few times but he never stoped for long" he said pulling out a vortex manipulator and a note

"what did he look like?"

"well he was tall handsome had a blue overcoat oh maybe his name is on the note"

The note read

**_Jane how many times have we told you if you get into trouble you poke it with a stick and not to go running head on into danger? Well enjoy while you can and stay out of trouble just so we are clear I will be the one coming after you and you will have so much paper work if I have to._**

**_-Jack_**

I laugh

"well how did he know I was hear I wonder… then again it is Jack so what the 'ell" I said holding out my hand "sir I except your offer" and walked away fiddling with the dial on the V.M. I put in the base code it took a few hours but now I can jump through time and space.

one of the best presents ever


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was out of bed in a few days, but he spent most of his time next to the girl it had been almost five days since he had left the hospital but she had not woken up. Sometimes she would mumble but I was always the same word Doctor, always Doctor Madam Pomfrey would come when she called but I was obvious she was talking about someone else.

She woke up on the six day, she looked tired and underfeed from the last time it took some time for her to remember what had happened, when she did she asked to be alone

"Please I just need to clear my head." She said to Madam Pomfrey

"Fine but take someone with you, Harry come dear, go with Miss Jane"

"Sure" he said they made their way to the entrance

…o0o…

We walked along the lake, I could not take my eyes of the castle it is really amazing tall and welcoming from the angle with it's windows lit.

"You really live hear all year?" I said

"Yes amazing isn't it"

"Yah-" A twig snapped behind me I spun around holding my sonic like a weapon. Standing there where three boys the one in front had with blond hair and my first impression was weasel. The other two where fat and daft looking, Harry tensed he did not like these people

"Malfoy"

"Potter, who is your little friend"

"That is not your business Malfoy" he said pulling me along behind him I heard the three of them laugh as we walked away, something snapped I turned around and faster than anyone could react my fist was connecting with Malfoy's face. I stepped away walking back towards harry he looked shocked but pleased I smiled innocently and we walked away.

…o0o…

"What are you going to do?" harry asked me, tomorrow school ended and they all went back to their respected homes

"I don't know find some where to settle down lie low for a while until he finds me then well you know" I said

"Well come home with us you could stay near my house and that way we will both be there if anyone comes." He said I knew it is the smart thing to do

"Sure I mean how hard it will be…" I stared of into space

"Jane?"

"So much has happened, so much will, so much is. You can't know the responsibility I have to fulfill every day and I haven't told anyone this but, I left the Doctor."

"What but Jane isn't he the only one like you?" harry asked concerned

"Well yah but the thing is harry I meet him when I was little and I loved everything about him, I waited so long for him and when he came and took me away then learning who I really am and what I have to do. Harry I can't even remember my first 100 years someone took them and I want them back they are not in my mind they are gone, If someone can do that to me just for who I am then maybe well I just needed space to rethink everything especially after the year that never was… I just couldn't take it anymore and harry to be honest it scares me what some people will do. The things the choices I made I can't take it I have ended lives and worlds, just for nothing really but it had to be done." I said, I looked out over the lake "last I was with the Doctor was after I was tortured for a year and by someone like me. The Doctor may not have had I better than I but I just can't and so I told him I needed space and left I feel like I hurt him but in reality it is all I could do"

"I am sorry Jane I didn't know,_" he started

"Of course you didn't but it's ok, I mean you're the only one who knows me like you do" I said rubbing his arm

"Jane when you say you've taken lives?"

"I have killed as directly as a knife and my actions no matter how indirect have led to countless deaths." I took a deep breath my voice shook as I when on "it is nothing compared to what happened in the year that never was, all the death one tenth of the population… and I just watched I could do nothing I was so helpless Harry, I sat in a dark hole for a year while so many people died then. How can I just go on I got up and walked away like I was fine." I was sobbing "can I have a minute?" I asked, he walked away towards the castle.

I sat down next to a tree and looked over the lake, the lake so beautiful and young yet so old. Constantly changing but yet never losing or straying from its purpose

"Are vou ok?" someone asked form behind me I turned around the was a boy behind me probably from a different school but I don't care

"Yah just a lot going on so much responsibilities people places to watch over and I just can't take it right now" I said I don't know how it started but after a while I found myself talking to this boy I didn't ask for his name and he didn't for mine. For once I talked about normal stuff not how to fix the engine of a 1000 year old machine, or how to reverse the polarity of the neutrons, or even where I wanted to travel only normal stuff like the day or which sports team I liked finally I told him my story but in story form at the end he was astounded

"Vou came up with that?"

"Kind of what would you say if I told you the girl was someone I know or knew."

"I don't know for I child even 100 years old to go through with that how"

"Very difficult to do and what If I told you that girl was me?"

"I don't know you look human vou act human but you're not"

"I know –"I look away tears rushing down my face I smiled. I head a faint rustling in the woods behind me I picked out a stick and through it behind me it landed In front of the blond and his friends from earlier they jump back

"What?"

"Nothing just leave me alone" I stood up with my new friend

"How did you? How old are you?"

"No real idea somewhere around 120 years give or take a few" I say pushing past them leaving them in shocked silence "feel free to ask your dad about me I hear he and his master are quite interested in my race" I say as I walk away

"I need to go-"

"Sure of course" I said and kept walking. I reach the school and enter the first person I see is surprisingly who I want

"Professor I was wandering if maybe I could explore your world or at least your curriculum for a while?" I ask he seems to have gotten to that before I did

"Of course, but I do have something I want you to do for me over the summer" he says motioning me to his office I follow the walk is long but I need it to collect myself I finally wipe all traces of sadness from my face weather or not from my eyes I can't control

"Yes professor?"

"You know more or less what happened in the grave yard correct?"

"Yep" I said trying to sound cheerful

"Over the summer, Harry needs someone to-"

"Yes oh this will be fun" I said

"Well then, but we mustn't tell him anything care to get a head start he said I shook my head

"I was rather looking forward to the train ride back."

"Over course" he said eyes twinkling I smiled "oh and a man dropped this of in my office earlier he came by your bead a few times but he never stopped for long" he said pulling out a vortex manipulator and a note

"OMG what did he look like?" I said taking the Vortex manipulator gently

"Well he was tall handsome had a blue overcoat oh maybe his name is on the note"

The note read

**_Jane how many times have we told you if you get into trouble you poke it with a stick and not to go running head on into danger? Well enjoy the V.M. while you can. Stay out of trouble and just so we are clear I will be the one coming after you and you will have so much paper work if I have to._**

**_-Jack_**

I laugh

"Well how did he know I was hear I wonder… then again it is Jack so what the 'ell" I said holding out my hand "sir I except your offer" and walked away

**thanks for reading there will be only a little bit more in this story so **

**ALLONS-Y**


	6. Chapter 6

The train ride was amazing; the country side is amazing all green. Humans are amazing sometimes truly amazing I see why the Doctor is so in love with this place. Nobody bothered me and I sat in my both where I was soon Joined by harry and two of his friends

"Jane this is Ron and Hermione, Ron, and Hermione this is Jane the girl in my dreams"

"Hello and well technically I was sending you subconscious messages that had pictures in them" I said Ron had bright red hair that rivaled my own and Hermione's was so fluffy it looked like a pillow. After my explanation Ron seamed to mull it over in his head Hermione seamed to grasp it

"So you take your memories and broadcast them out to someone and create a physic link with someone." She said

"Yep and then I can create a door between our minds" I finished

"Wow but you would have to have a huge magnetic field or-"

"Or a really powerful mind" I said taping my head her mouth fell open

"But now human has any technology to create that field you would have to be…" she looked to Harry who nodded she looked like she was going to faint and sat down. Ron still looked lost so Harry quickly explained

"Jane Collins, is part of a race called the Time Lords, she has an amazingly powerful mind and she earlier this year or technically the year that never was, she created a door or more like a link where I could see her" he said Ron nodded shakily

"So you are an alien with access to Harry's mind or Harry has access to yours?"

"More or less…" I trailed of as we reached the station it was really nice homely almost, with so many people there waiting and celebrating their children's return. As we disembarked I caught a glimpse of a familiar white blond head, I turned there stood Lucius Malfoy with the same discussing grace he had in the grave yard he looked at me and sneered but he seemed unnerved at my appearance I smiled with my mouth but my eyes looked deep into his. In there I saw fear and worry as he glanced at his son walking toward him with his friends I turned and walked away following Harry and his friends

"Ready?" harry said grabbing my hand bringing to mind The Doctor

"For what"

"For this" he says pulling me throw a wall, as we go through I laugh a small portal almost like a pocket universe outside there are more people waiting including a couple I assume are Harrys guardians because they stood away from the rest of the family's outside I almost laugh out loud at their appearance; stiff, gruff, and well just awful. Behind them was a face an old face waiting hands shoved in his pockets around his coat

"Doctor!" I exclaimed pulling my hand away from harry and pushing through Harry's family getting quite a few complaints

"Hey watch were you're going girl" his aunt said in a high pitched voice but I didn't care

"Hello Jane" the doctor said I melted into his arms I felt harry eyes and mind he felt slightly no almost jealous at my relationship with the Doctor don't get me wrong there is nothing between me and the Doctor but a very complicated friendship nothing like him and rivers will be but still

"Guess what"

"You found out where the lost moon is" he said

"No, I got a job and a as permanent as it can be with me school" I said

"That's great" he said, I looked over at Harry

"There is someone I want you to meet" I said pulling him over to Harry

"Harry this is the Doctor, Doctor this is Harry" I said the doctor looked strangely between us

"Doctor, what one of Potters friends can't have a proper name" a fat boy said from the side of his mommy, my temper flared

"Oh look mommy's boy throwing insults why don't you shut your fat mouth our your are going to have a force to reckon with on your hands" I warned he hid behind his mom I smiled

"Jane did you create a mental link with him?" the Doctor asked like a parent asking there only child if they drew on the walls

"It was an accident… kind of well what else was I supposed to do stuck in a box for a year" I said getting defensive

"Jane you have no idea the consequences if this had gone wrong I mean spectacular job but you could have-" he said I cut him off

"I know but I didn't now I have a ride to catch although I don't think I am about to get a lift from that lot of apes so how about I take my new toy out for a spin" I said taking out my Vortexs manipulator the Doctor made a grab the moment he saw what it was

"Jane where did you get that, did Jack give that to you what have a told you about going into the void without the TARDIS's protection, manipulators like that I should really get rid of them…" he said while I turned the dial

"Bye, bye spaceman" I said sounding childish he looked up

"You stop that this instant or I will track you down and take that from you, and you have now right to call me that time girl" he wineded

"I'd like that how about it Doctor you chasing me through time and me cleverly avoiding you" I said pressing the button and disappearing in front of three completely confused humans, one boy threatening to burst with laughter and one very annoyed Time Lord

"So that's jane for you" he said

"Yep, you going to take the bait?" harry said

"You beat" the Doctor said running out of the building, Harry laugh

"Time Lords, well toughs at least have to be the most hilarious people in the world actually all of time and space" Harry said to on one particular

"Thoughts people you call friends?" his cousin spat

"No not really, I wish my friends are slightly less time-traveler-y and more magic-y" Harry said

( )-o

==- - - - EXTERMINAT

888\

8888\

88888\

**there the story is done, review if you want a story about harry's 5 year**

**-eelthwen**


	7. Authors note very important

do you want me to continue please review if you do. for the unmasking of a... time lord it will be a different story but I have something up my sleeve so review, PM me, or send smoke signals (I probably wont know what you are saying but...) if you want me to continue any of the stories that this notice will be posted on 


End file.
